1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit for communicating through capacitive coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for communications by capacitive coupling between integrated circuits (or chips) are available, i.e., communication systems that enable communications of a so-called “inter-chip” type to be carried out thanks to the presence of a capacitive coupling between two or more integrated circuits. An example of communication by capacitive coupling between two integrated circuits is provided in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,910. Likewise, further references to the possibility of capacitive coupling of two integrated circuits for the purposes of communication are provided, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,596. These systems for communicating through capacitive coupling can be used also in the case of communications of a so-called “intra-chip” type, i.e., for enabling communications between different regions of one and the same integrated circuit.
As compared to radiofrequency communications systems, which, as described, for example, in the document No. US2005/0075080, can also be used for carrying out communications both of an “inter-chip” type and of an “intra-chip” type, systems for communicating through capacitive coupling are typically characterized by a lower circuit complexity given that they envisages the use of baseband communications techniques. In fact, coupling between the integrated circuits, or else between regions of one and the same integrated circuit, occurs in the so-called “near field”, without the need to generate and modulate radiofrequency carriers. Consequently, in the field of communications of a contactless type, systems for communicating through capacitive coupling are encountering increasingly wider use.